


Жизнь пре-красна

by Kuroi_Takara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Takara/pseuds/Kuroi_Takara
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка-попытка взглянуть на Грелля немного под другим углом. О его жизни, смерти и, конечно же, красном.





	Жизнь пре-красна

Ему было скучно. Кто бы знал, как было бесконечно скучно коротать бесконечно длинную вечность на бесконечно нудной работе. Грелль актриса, а не собачка на побегушках, чтобы носиться с высунутым языком за бесконечно глупыми людьми и просматривать пленки с типичным набором сюжетов их бесконечно тоскливых жизней. И не офисная мышь, чтобы, вернувшись, заполнять горы и горы никому не нужных бумаг. Тоже бесконечных. Кто бы мог подумать, что даже после смерти бюрократия цветет и пахнет. _Особенно_ после смерти. Все эти бесконечные инструкции, корпоративный этикет, необходимость на все получать разрешение... Скукота, скука, скукоти-и-ища!

Да, он знал всю необходимую его работе нормативную базу едва ли не наизусть и прекрасно разбирался даже в том, куда его любопытному носу и соваться не следовало, но разве это значило, что он должен превратиться в чопорного Уилла, готового воздвигать алтарь за алтарем этим никому не нужным бумажкам? Ему-то уж точно. Не так Грелль представлял себе загробный мир, совсем не так. Пожалуй, он уже и не вспомнил бы, что же на самом деле сподвигло его шагнуть за черту смерти, но вопреки всему, он в этом не раскаивался.

Ведь… именно это было целью всей этой шинигамской организации? Наказание за то, что посмели лишить себя жизни, но с правом искупить свою вину, раскаяться? Или нет? Ему, вроде, говорили что-то о цели его здесь пребывания, вот только кто же такой умный додумался делать это сразу после смерти? Когда твое тело еще не успело остыть, а сам ты еще не осознал до конца перехода из одной формы жизни в другую. Грелль еще помнил дивный красный цвет, заливавший его предплечья, новую одежду, на какую он потратил последние сбережения, старый подгнивавший паркет. Пусть это был не совсем тот оттенок, каким хотелось бы поставить финальную точку, – слишком темный, – но даже так это было изумительно. Прекрасно. _Пре-красно._

Еще будучи таким же скучным человечишкой, как и все те, с кем Греллю доводилось встречаться по работе, он просто обожал красный цвет – ни для кого секрета в этом не было. Ни на том свете, ни на этом. Уж сам Грелль постарался. Он отрастил гриву рубиново-красных волос, а свои старые стоптанные ботинки сменил на каблуки, какие при жизни ни за что не осмелился бы обуть. Стильные очки в красной оправе ему слишком шли, чтобы считать их неудобством, как бесконечно ныли некоторые его новоявленные коллеги. И пусть глаза приобрели не прекрасный оттенок спелой вишни или яркий цвет свежепролитой артериальной крови, но кислотный, в желтизну зеленый был намного лучше его прошлых блеклых, невзрачно-серых глаз.

Новость о вынужденной близорукости он перенес легко. При жизни он был почти слеп, да и цвета – какие не входили в палитру красного – различал с трудом. Он думал, что уснул вечным сном там, в грязной обветшалой комнатушке, но открыв глаза, казалось, прозрел. За одно только это он готов был простить этому новому миру все.

_«Шинигами, говорите? Да я согласен на все! Хуже быть уже не может»._

Жизнь для него оказалась слишком неуютной, чтобы о ней горевать. Пусть в жизни ему так и не удалось осуществить ни одну свою мечту, смерть была хороша тем, что время здесь было не властно. Грелль был свободен от ржавых цепей сковывавшего его времени, утекавшего слишком быстро, чтобы за ним угнаться. Теперь можно было не беспокоиться чего-то не успеть.

Он сделал все, чтобы мир – а еще лучше все миры – о нем не забыл. Его ненавидела добрая половина женщин и не переваривали почти все мужчины, но Греллю было плевать – здесь он был Королевой. Яркой, эпатажной, единственной в своем роде. И пусть только бесконечно занудный и дотошный Уилл помнил его – Грелля – другим, с каким сам Грелль перестал себя отождествлять еще давным-давно, это было не страшно. При всех своих бесконечных недостатках, у Спирса была слишком стойкая аллергия к распусканию слухов.

Бедный-бедный Уилл, если бы он только знал, что если грамотно распорядиться, то слухи, шепотки и пересуды могли дать куда больше власти, чем доступ ко всем досье, какие наверняка где-то хранились, пылясь, на бесконечных стеллажах забытых архивов. Если бы он только знал! Его счастье, что у Грелля не менее стойкая аллергия на выполнение любой бумажной стороны своих обязанностей, а больше власти – больше этих бумажек, об этом знали все. В любой жизни. Пожалуй, это была единственная причина, по какой он не устроил переворот, вводя свои законы. Но нет, Грелль мечтал стать актрисой, а не диктатором, и это делало его куда мудрее и свободнее всех остальных.

Хотя свобода не всегда равнялась одиночеству, но став настолько самодостаточным, насколько смог, он невольно, – а порой и намеренно – отгородил от себя окружающих. Актрисе нужна была публика, почитатели, наличие в жизни мужчин, о каких можно слагать прекрасные сплетни, но не пристало по-настоящему близко кого-то к себе подпускать. Вся жизнь нараспашку, вся жизнь – игра, но самого себя лучше хранить за семью замками.

Мадам Рэд стала настоящим откровением, его музой – источником бесконечного вдохновения. Эти яркие, глубокие, насыщенные оттенки красного. Все: от макушки до подола платья, от кончика веера до последней буковки данного ей в обществе имени было пропитано этим прекраснейшим из цветов. Грелль, находивший нынешних женщин слишком глупыми, безвкусными или пустыми, просто не смог пройти мимо.

Женщина всегда поймет женщину, если захочет. И она понимала. Она убивала тех проституток с огненно-красной страстью, такой силы, какой Грелль не чувствовал уже слишком давно, увязнув в безвременье своей загробной жизни. Она привнесла в его жизнь новые _пре-красные_ оттенки, а от нарушаемых запретов, выписанных алыми чернилами, кружилась голова. И благодаря ей Грелль встретил _его_. Себастьян. Фигура в черном, состоявшая будто из самой тьмы. Ни намека на красный цвет, если не считать кармина его глаз и обагрявшей его руки крови, невидимой обычным людям, но так ясно различаемой им самим.

Себастьян – что за безвкусное имя? Хотя, чего еще ожидать от глупого мальчишки, так и не понявшего, куда ввязался. «Себас-тян!» – кричало сердце. «Демон!» – шептали его глаза, его сила, обволакивающая тьма на месте сердца. Демон – это даже хуже его несанкционированной красавицы-косы, но Грелль и без того нарушил слишком много правил, чтобы благоразумие могло его спасти. Пытки были запрещены Кодексом – пункт третий параграфа семьсот девяносто четыре, – а смерть он уже встречал. Они теперь давние подруги. Не было ничего, что могло его по-настоящему напугать, пусть окружающим об этом сообщать не стоило. Как и то, что Себастьян был ему не настолько и нужен, как это представлялось всем в его департаменте и даже в парочке соседних. Точнее, нужен, но не так, не для того. Мотивы у всех разные, а свои Грелль хранил понадежнее всей своей косметики. 

Грелль – актриса, а его старая публика его бесконечно утомила. Они видели лишь острые зубы и нахальный взгляд из-под густо накрашенных ресниц, вызывающее поведение и столько красного, что в глазах рябило, и никто, никто из них, кто смел втайне или открыто смеяться над этой странной одержимостью, никто так ничего и не понял. Но глядя в эти глаза, не оставалось ни тени сомнений – _он_ понимал. Или, по крайней мере, был на это способен.

Мадам Рэд поняла его, а он – ее. И Грелль выполнил то единственное желание, что терзало ее душу. Он подарил ей покой. Она заслужила это куда больше, чем в один прекрасный момент стать его коллегой. Нет, она была достойна большего. И никто не должен был догадаться о том подарке, что он ей оставил. Никто. Пусть даже это повлечет за собой больше неприятностей, чем, могло показаться, того стоило.

В мире, где бюрократия заменила религию, коррупции всегда найдется пригретое местечко. Когда во всех этих бесконечных документах было указано, что Грелль Сатклифф находился в одиночной камере под номером семь, ожидая своего приговора, на самом деле он был бесконечно далеко оттуда. Он не мог не прийти на похороны удивительной женщины, проклятой красным. Жаль, он так и не смог побывать на своих. Травматирующий опыт, по словам начальства. Но когда это начальство хоть что-то понимало?

Он будет помнить эту женщину бесконечно долго. Пожалуй, если Грелль когда-то умрет снова, и еще останется что хоронить, он хотел бы такие же похороны. Стоило оставить распоряжения на случай повторной смерти. Это было беспрецедентно, но нигде не было и строчки, что шинигами это было запрещено. И когда он стоял перед своими судьями, он размышлял именно об этом, а не о том, в чем же именно его пытались обвинить.

– Грелль Сатклифф! – произнесли нетерпеливым голосом, словно уже не в первый раз. – Вам есть что сказать в свое оправдание?

Он обвел собравшуюся публику томным взглядом, тряхнул слегка спутанной гривой и гордо произнес, так громко, чтобы слышно было всем:

– Я хотел окрасить этот мир в прекрасный красный цвет!

И сколько бы судья не стучал молотком, им не вдолбить в головы собравшихся, что он – Грелль – сделал куда больше, чем каждый из них мог вообразить.

Красный – это не просто цвет. Десятки оттенков красного можно было найти во всем. Это прошлое и будущее. Это цвет страсти, власти и жизненной энергии. Это любовь, воплощаемая розами и тюльпанами, дурман мака – цветка памяти и грез, изящество астры и отчаяние календулы, стабильность и долголетие камеи, удача вишни. Цвет перца чили, добавлявшего нотку остроты и горечи, и цвет ярко-красных яблок – олицетворения вечного греха. Это багрянец закатов и пунцовеющие рассветы. Это кровь и огонь. 

Красный – это жизнь. И он любил эту чертову жизнь, пусть и заплатил за нее кровью. Своей и чужой. И, может быть, когда-нибудь ему больше не придется убивать, чтобы доказать это.


End file.
